


Had a One Night Stand and Now You're Snowed In (Steve Rogers/Reader)

by Athena83



Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Holiday Bingo 2019, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Snowed In, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Steve and Y/N meet at a holiday party, have a one night stand, and then get snowed in together.  (Prompt: Had a one night stand and now you're snowed in.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Had a One Night Stand and Now You're Snowed In (Steve Rogers/Reader)

You walked into the cabin you were sharing with Marta, your co-worker in one of the labs at Stark Industries, as well as your best friend, and looked around in awe.

“This place is amazing!”

“Did you think Tony Stark would rent a place that _wasn’t_ amazing?”

“I still can’t believe he rented the _entire_ ski lodge for his employees. Most people just give gift cards.”

“I can’t believe he didn’t just _buy_ the entire ski lodge.” 

You laughed and dropped your suitcase and garment bag on the bed, then walked to the window and rested your hands on the windowsill as you gazed out at the scene. “This view is beautiful. And look! It’s starting to snow!”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t snow too much to make us miss the holiday party tonight! What do you think of this dress?”

You turned from the window to look at the dress Marta was holding up for your inspection. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks! It cost almost my entire paycheck this week. What did you bring to wear tonight?”

You unzipped your garment bag and held up your dress, which was floor-length and ivory, spangled with silver and gold stars. “I didn’t pay _nearly_ as much as you did. There are such things as clearance sales, you know?”

“Oh my god, that’s gorgeous! You’re going to turn more than a few heads tonight.”

“I highly doubt that.” You laughed again and hung your dress up, stopping to admire the way it sparkled in the light before you returned to your suitcase and finished unpacking. “It’s not too over the top, is it?”

“No way! It’s perfect, don’t worry.”

* * *

You walked into the lobby of the hotel with Marta later than evening, still feeling self-conscious about your dress.

“Will you stop messing with your dress? You look amazing, so stop worrying about it.”

“I’m just not used to wearing stuff like this.” It was cut a little deeper in the front than anything else you’d ever worn, and you reached your hand up to cover the front of it again. 

Marta grabbed your hand and held it tightly to her side. “Stop! It’s not _that_ revealing and you’re just drawing more attention to it by keeping your hands up there. Besides, with all the Avengers here tonight, I’m sure most people will be too busy staring at them to worry about how low your dress is cut.”

“You’re right.” You squeezed Marta’s hand and the two of you walked into the ballroom together. 

“Promise me you’ll have a good time tonight.”

“I promise, Marta, I’ll try to have a good time.”

“Don’t just stand next to the wall all night! That dress does _not_ deserve to be hidden in the shadows. And how many opportunities will you have to hang out with the Avengers?”

“Well, we do work for Stark Industries, it’s not impossible to think we may bump into them again.”

“Yeah, but this is the perfect opportunity to really get to talk to them! I wonder where Thor is. Do you see him?” She stood on the tips of her toes as she tried to spot him among the crowd.

You smiled at your friend’s eagerness. “I’m sure you’ll find him soon.”

The two of you mingled for a while, bumping into Tony and Pepper briefly. Pepper gushed about your dress while Marta pressed Tony for information about Thor’s whereabouts. 

You managed to pull Marta away eventually, and, as you dragged her over to the edge of the room, said in a teasing tone, “You could be a little more subtle about your crush on Thor, you know?” 

“Why? I don’t care if he knows.”

You rolled your eyes. “Let’s go get drinks.”

The two of you maneuvered through the crowd, which was made a little trickier by your floor-length dress. You glanced down to make sure you’d lifted it enough to keep from tripping on the hem when someone suddenly bumped into you.

A hand grabbed your arm, firmly but gently, and a voice next to your ear said, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m -” You stopped talking, momentarily stunned, as you looked into the blue eyes of Steve Rogers. You shook your head slightly. “Sorry, yeah, I’m fine.”

He let go of your arm, but stayed close to you. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” You were fine, except for your burning cheeks and the embarrassment you could feel rolling off of you in waves. 

“Well, I’m sorry for bumping into you. I should have been watching where I was going.”

“It’s fine! It’s not your fault.”

“Can I at least get you a drink to make up for it?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that! It’s okay, I promise.”

He smiled. “I’d feel better about it if I could get that drink for you.”

You returned his smile. “Okay, thanks.”

You noticed Marta a little way ahead of you as she turned around to look for you in the crowd. She gave you a thumbs up when she saw you with Steve. 

You blushed again and steered Steve to a bar set up on the other side of the room from Marta, who you knew would be only too happy to embarrass you with her enthusiasm.

When you reached the bar, Steve asked what you wanted to drink. You told him and took the opportunity to admire his profile. You’d seen him on TV before but you’d never been this close and you were a bit awed by how handsome he was. 

“Here you go.” 

He handed your drink to you, effectively shaking you out of your thoughts. You blushed again and hoped that his super-soldier abilities didn’t include mind-reading. 

He led you through the crowd again, cupping your elbow lightly with one hand. He nodded to Natasha as the two of you passed her, and though she raised her brows at him, she didn’t stop walking. He found a small table in the corner of the ballroom that wasn’t as crowded as the rest of the room, and the two of you sat down with your drinks.

You were nervous at first, but he quickly put you at ease with his calm presence and interesting conversation. He asked about your job in the Stark Labs and listened attentively as you told him about one of your new projects. 

You weren’t aware of just how much time had passed until Steve asked if he could walk you back to your cabin. 

Before you knew what you were saying, the words, “I thought I might just go to your cabin instead” slipped out, tinged with a slightly flirty tone. Your face flushed red and you immediately regretted the drinks you’d had. “I am so sorry, I can’t believe I said that!”

Far from looking appalled, Steve was smiling. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

You returned his smile, though your face was still red, and said, “Well, what are we waiting for?”

* * *

When you awoke, it took a couple of seconds for you to remember where you were. When you glanced over and noticed the man asleep next to you, his bare shoulders gleaming in the moonlight, the events of the previous night rushed back to you. You were thankful your companion was still asleep so he wouldn’t see the red staining your cheeks. 

You hoped it was still early enough that you would be able to make it back to your cabin before anyone noticed you’d spent the night with Steve. You stood up, pulled one of the blankets off the bed, and wrapped it around you, then went searching for your purse. You found it and slipped your phone out. Luckily, it had enough charge left for you to see the time – 2:45 A.M. - but on the other hand, you could also see the numerous texts and missed calls from Marta wondering where you were. 

You groaned quietly and sent a quick text letting her know you were okay and would be back to the cabin soon. Your phone buzzed almost as soon as you’d slipped it back in your bag, and you pulled it back out to see that Marta was calling.

You walked into the living room and quietly closed the bedroom door behind you, then answered Marta’s call.

“Hello?”

“Where _are_ you? I’ve been worried sick!”

“I’m sorry! I left the party with Steve and then I fell asleep and -”

“ _Steve?_ Steve _Rogers_?”

“Yeah.”

“You slept with _Captain America_?”

“I didn’t say I slept with -”

“Oh, come on! You didn’t have to say it.”

“Okay, fine.”

“So, how was it?”

You rolled your eyes. “Maybe some other time. I’ve got to get back to our cabin before anyone notices where I’ve been. I don’t want to ruin Captain America’s reputation or something.”

“First of all, I don’t think you have to worry about that. Secondly, have you looked outside lately? Actually, don’t bother answering that. I know you’ve been too busy to take time to look outside.”

“Why would I look outside?” You asked as you made your way to a window, still holding the blanket up with one hand while you held the phone to your ear with the other.

“Because you, my dear, are snowed in with Captain America.”

“ _What_?” Sure enough, when you pulled the curtain aside, you could tell you wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while. 

“Oh, no!”

You heard the door behind you open and Steve asked, “What’s wrong?”

You whirled around, cheeks bright red, as you tried to hitch the blanket up a little higher. “I’m sorry I woke you up!” You suddenly remembered Marta, then murmured into the phone, “Gotta go, I’ll call you later.”

“It’s fine.” He waved away your concern. “Why did you say ‘oh no’? Has something happened?”

“Oh, well, kinda. We’re just, um, snowed in.”

He crossed the room and stood beside you as he looked out the window. “Wow, it’s really coming down out there! Must be at least 3 feet already.”

“I’m sorry if this has made things awkward...” you trailed off as he turned from the window to look at you.

“Why would it make things awkward?”

“I just… you know, the whole world knows Captain America, and I didn’t want you to be embarrassed if it got out that you were with, um, me, because I’m not… you know...”

“You’re not what? Not good enough for me?”

You tried smiling, but you were afraid it looked more like a grimace. “Yeah.”

“That’s not true.” 

His stern voice made butterflies erupt in your stomach even though you knew it shouldn’t have, and you willed your cheeks to return to a normal color.

“I just thought...”

His voice softened slightly. “You just thought that since I’m an _Avenger_ I’d only want to be with someone who had the title _superhero?_ ”

“Yeah,” you answered quietly, looking down at the blanket you were still keeping wrapped around you, embarrassed at this unexpected turn in the conversation.

“Well, I promise I don’t want to date any of the other Avengers.”

You looked up to see him smiling, and you returned it, glad that he didn’t seem angry about being snowed in with you. “Okay.”

“And, listen, I don’t mind if people know you’ve been here all night. I’m a grown man, I don’t care what people say about me, but if you’d rather keep it quiet, I can call Tony and see if he can get this snow moved so we can get you back to your cabin relatively quietly before everyone wakes up.”

“No, you don’t have to do that. I doubt he’d be happy about getting woken up at three in the morning just to shovel snow.”

Steve laughed. “He’d get over it. It’d probably teach him not to rent an entire ski lodge for his next holiday party.”

“I doubt shoveling a little snow would keep Tony Stark from planning another elaborate party.”

Steve laughed again. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

You shivered slightly, and Steve immediately took a step closer to you, though he stopped before he got too close. “Sorry, you must be freezing. Why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll sleep out here on the couch?”

You blushed again. “Don’t be silly! I mean, you know, we’ve already… already been in bed together, so why bother sleeping on the couch now?” 

“Are you sure?”

You smiled. “Positive.”

His own smile widened. “Okay.”

* * *

The next morning, Steve handed you a pair of gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt he’d pulled out of his suitcase. “I brought them to work out in, but I haven’t had a chance yet, so I promise they’re clean.”

You smiled and said, “They’re perfect, thanks.” 

He left the room as you dressed, and you quickly pulled on the clothes he’d let you borrow. They were a little too big, but were still comfortable. You brushed your teeth and hair, then joined Steve in the living room, where he’d lit a fire in the fireplace and set two cups of coffee on the table in front of the couch.

“I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee, so you can add whatever you like,” he told you, motioning to the tray of coffee, which was filled with a variety of sugar, milk, and sweeteners.

“Thanks.” You sat next to him on the couch, pulled a blanket over your legs, and picked up one of the cups of coffee, relishing the warmth of it before picking up a packet of sugar to add to it. 

After you finished fixing your coffee, you leaned back and pulled your feet up on the couch, then smiled at him. “Is it still snowing?”

“Yeah, it is. I checked the weather forecast and it’s supposed to keep snowing all day. I talked to Tony and he’s working with the ski lodge owners to get some snowplows up here.”

“I’m in no hurry to leave.”

He smiled at your words. “I know we said no strings at the party last night, but I was wondering if you’d like to go get dinner with me. After the snow clears up, of course.”

You smiled brightly. “I’d love that!”

His smile widened. “It’s a date, then.”

As the two of you spent the morning talking in front of the fireplace, you thanked your lucky stars for the snow that was still falling outside, and for the continued lack of snowplows.


End file.
